


Maybe, I do

by sirxan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arranged Marriage, M/M, MSBY Quartet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip, UshiSaku, minor sakuatsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirxan/pseuds/sirxan
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi, 23, Business Major at Itachiyama University.Currently engaged (unwillingly) to Ushijima Wakatoshi, 24, Business Major at Schweiden International School.How'd it happen? Sakusa would also like to know.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. please say sike

**Author's Note:**

> the au that sprouted due to my ushisaku in suits brain rot phase. also, they both have this rich kid corporate vibes so!! i had to :D
> 
> \+ take a shot every time you see the word roommate,, enjoy!

Sakusa stared into thin air as he listened to his economics teacher chatter off about the upcoming finals. He isn’t worried about the finals —no, not at all—, he likes to think he’s a pretty decent student who knows what’s happening in class and can take an exam without cramming months worth of lessons in one night.

Unlike other college students, blood is still running through his veins instead of caffeine, he gets at least 6-8 hours of sleep every night (the biggest flex, one of his roommates said) and is rarely ever fatigued. So really, it’s the least of his concerns.

What he’s worried about, though? The text his mother sent him during lunch. Sakusa rarely talks with his parents, sure, they’ve exchanged a few ‘how are you’ texts but they never end up being _good_. And something about this message felt a bit off to him, it was like his fight or flight activated the moment he heard the ringtone.

Should he throw the phone _or_ should he throw himself? Sakusa’s leaning towards the latter but hell, he had finals coming up. That option could wait.

It’s not like he hates them, he still has a shred of respect since they technically funded his entire life, it’s just that he would rather disassociate himself with people like them unless it’s completely necessary.

They were your typical business couple who had no time for their kids. Sakusa agreed to take up business because he didn't have anything he specifically wanted to do, he figured it would be okay since their company is well known, meaning he wouldn’t have to worry about any financial problems for the rest of this lifetime.

Unless they go bankrupt, of course, but Sakusa is the next heir. He wouldn’t allow that.

He still hasn’t opened the message yet. His phone was neatly tucked inside the pocket of his bag, seemingly radiating an ominous aura. He fiddled with his fingers that rested on his lap and decided to push away the odd feeling, returning his focus to his professor who is now giving out pointers for their finals.

_Everything is going to be fine._

—

_Nope, nothing is going to be fine._

Sakusa found himself back in his unnecessary big dorm room with four beds. Whose idea was it to put together four college boys in one room? He wanted to tell the person to fuck off because that was the worst idea ever.

They were a rich school, who would’ve thought they’d force their students to room together with three other people. If he had known, he would’ve sucked up and stayed in his own house for the duration of his college days but then again, the traffic wasn’t worth it. The school had this weird policy where students should only be able to either live in their dorms or their parents’ houses, completely disregarding the fact that they are _adults_ who can take care of themselves.

Sakusa paused at that thought. Maybe the same thing can’t be applied to the rest of the people he’s rooming with. They wouldn’t even be alive if it wasn’t for Sakusa.

He slowly sat on his swivel chair beside his study table, slumping against it with a grunt . One of his roommates stared at him in confusion. Sakusa was usually a chill dude, he always kept his calm demeanor intact whatever the situation, whether it was a professor doing a surprise recitation that Sakusa did not study for or having to deal with the absolute shit show that was dorm room number 304.

How’d he end up with three chaotic dumbasses for roommates? Sakusa didn’t know but he never had much luck to begin with anyway.

Hinata, the kid who’s a year below him and is studying physical therapy— and probably his favorite roommate—, approached him with a smile, “Sakusa! What’s up, do you want me to give you a massage? You look stressed,” he trailed off, eyes scanning Sakusa’s complexion.

The thing is, Hinata gave the best massages, even if he did talk your ear off during the whole session. How can he decline? 

“Yes, thank you,” he replied shortly, “but wash your hands first,”. He swivels around so that Hinata can position himself behind to get better access to Sakusa’s shoulders. After washing his hands and squirting alcohol onto his palms, Hinata carefully pressed on Sakusa’s shoulders.

“Me next, Shoyo-kun!” His second roommate hollered from under the bundle of mismatched blankets that were on the other side of the room. After some rustling around, messy blonde hair stuck out of the sheets, revealing Miya Atsumu.

Hinata hummed in response, focused in loosing the tensed muscles of Sakusa. Hinata pushed his thumb harder in one spot, earning a satisfied groan from his customer. Hinata put more attention in Sakusa’s shoulders, applying the right amount of pressure.

Sakusa’s eyes discreetly followed Atsumu, who was leaving the confines of his bed for the first time today because he didn’t have any classes. His hair was sticking everywhere and marks formed during his sleep covered the left side of his face. Sakusa was about to tease him when Atsumu started tugging on his shirt, slipping it off to reveal his lean muscles. 

Atsumu crumpled the shirt, unceremoniously throwing it to his hamper. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times with his eyes closed and lips parted, unconsciously facing Sakusa’s way. There, Sakusa was treated to front row seats with a 4K HD show of Miya Atsumu’s biceps, pectoral and abdominal muscles contracting.

Atsumu yawned loudly, prompting Sakusa to tear his gaze away.

Ever since this piss hair roommate of his changed his hairstyle, he’s been having constant heart failures. Atsumu didn’t look bad before, but his hair was an ugly shade of yellow and was rarely styled. When a girl from his department suggested a change, he followed through and now he looks like this; stupidly good looking with a proper dye job and hair that looked professionally styled even when he just rolled out of bed.

To take his mind off of a certain fake blonde, Sakusa dug out his phone from his pocket to finally check his mother’s text. He needed to do this or else he’s going to end up staring at the half-naked man who’s nastily drinking milk directly from the carton a few meters away from him. 

**From: Mother**

_Party at 8PM later, sharp. Wear formal clothes. I’ll send the driver there to fetch you. You can bring a plus one, a friend, okay?_

Yup, party in 4 hours, she totally doesn’t care if I have anything important to do nor does she find the need to inform me a few days beforehand. Thanks, mother.

He didn’t notice that he received another text from an hour ago.

**From: Mother**

_I swear to God, you better be there. Dress presentably, I’ll be introducing you to some people._

_And bring a calmer friend. I don’t want to see that white haired spiky man near me again._

Sakusa couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped from his lips. That specific party was quite _memorable_ , Bokuto Koutaro being the mess that he is in a fancy setting. Sakusa should’ve seen it coming but he couldn’t deny the absolute pleasure it brought to him when he saw his parents’ horrified expressions.

Hinata peeked a little from behind, “Oh nice, party later?” Sakusa nodded, typing out a quick reply to his mother.

Sakusa pinched the bridge of his nose. Bokuto wasn’t _that_ bad, sure he was loud and didn’t know what personal space meant, but he was still a better pick than Atsumu that time, who just got his new hairstyle. Sakusa didn’t want to deal with that whole feelings shindig, so he opted for Bokuto.

But now he had better options.

“Mhm. Shoyo, you wanna come with?”

—

Lint roller in hand, he gestured for Hinata to come to him. The orange kid was practically vibrating with excitement, “Oh my gosh, I knew I would need this suit! Sakusa, do I look okay? Do you think your parents are going to like me?” he paused, looking up at him with his big brown eyes, “Do I look _handsome?_ ” a teasing grin on his face.

Sakusa clicked his tongue and smacked Hinata with the roller, “Stay still. It’s not like I’m telling my parents I’m getting married to you or anything, who cares what they say,”

Atsumu, who was lying on his belly on his bed with a laptop in front of him, snickered, “Shoyo stay still will ‘ya, let ‘em roll the fuck outta ‘ya,” he says with a faux thick accent, an exaggeration of the current accent that he’s trying hard to conceal.

Sakusa glared at him. Atsumu shrugged in response and said, “I’m pretty sure your parents got someone decided for ‘ya already. But! I would love to see their reaction if ‘ya introduce Shoyo as your lover,”

“I wouldn’t let Shoyo go through that,” he pursed his lips. 

“Omi, you’re playing favorites, that’s not fair!”

“Just so you know, you’re my least favorite,” Sakusa said, a little bit too quickly but not enough to make it sound like he was defensive, like he was hiding something.

“Really..?” Hinata slowly says, eyes narrowing, a teasing smirk on his face. Sakusa pinched his sides to shut him up.

Atsumu feigned a hurt expression, placing a hand over his chest, “I was your first friend!” Sakusa just rolled his eyes.

After making sure Hinata looked like a proper adult, Sakusa stood up to get his tie. He stood in front of their full size mirror, looking lost. 

23 years of existence and of course, he didn’t know how to assemble a tie. He contemplated ditching the tie altogether but decided against it, since he’s sure his mom would scold him for it. He made feeble attempts at knotting it, face growing more annoyed each passing second.

Atsumu laughed from behind and walked to him, “C’mere, give it to me,” when Sakusa didn’t budge, Atsumu snatched the tie from his hands, clicking his tongue, “Dude, why ‘ya gotta be so difficult,”

Atsumu’s tongue darted out, a habit he has every time he’s concentrating on something. He quickly fixed Sakusa’s tie, looping and twisting, _whatever the hell he’s doing_. Atsumu finished with a chef’s kiss while Sakusa reluctantly mumbled out a ‘thank you’.

“I could have done that on my own,”

Atsumu rolled his eyes and waved him off, “Yeah, okay. Then ‘yer mom would bust through our door to scream at ‘yer late ass, totally fine,”

Sakusa pointedly ignored him, grabbing his phone and wallet from his desk. Hinata spritzed some perfume on the base of his neck and announced that he’s ready.

“Have fun kids, not too much fun though. This daddy of yours can’t bail ‘ya two out,” 

Sakusa scoffed, “Don’t burn the room down with Bokuto,” he shot back.

Atsumu looked scandalized, “Hey! That was one time!”

“That’s one too many times. _Who_ burns their room down when lighting candles?”

Atsumu didn’t respond.

“That’s what I thought,”

— 

The ride to the venue wasn’t uncomfortable at all. Hinata’s constant talking and random sounds of awe were enough to keep him calm throughout the ride. 

He was worried the kid would be put off with the grandness of the situation since Hinata got into the university through a scholarship and is, by no means, a “rich city boy”.

While Hinata marvels over the towering buildings they were passing by, Sakusa quickly sent a text to their group chat.

**[DORM 304 BEST QUARTET]**

**Sakusa:** istg if we come home tonight and see damages to any of our furniture

**Sakusa:** i will personally arrange your funerals

**Atsumu:** u have sm faith on us omi-omi!! i feel it

**Hinata:** atsumu it’s so pretty here the car has!!!!! CHAMPAGNE THAT’S SO COOL

**Atsumu:** good for u shoyo while im stuck here drinking instant coffee

**Bokuto:** where did u go w/o me :(((

**Bokuto:** i bought us pizza!! then u leave me with pee hair!! >:(

**Atsumu:** excuse me my hair is better than urs

**Atsumu:** @Sakusa dont u agree

Sakusa sucked in a breath of air. From his peripheral vision, he could see Hinata looking at him from the side, knowing full well about Sakusa’s small gay pining.

**Hinata:** no sakusa says he hates ur hair

**Atsumu:** THE BETRAYAL

**Bokuto:** i win hehe

**Atsumu:** not when sakusa’s mom specifically asked for u NOT to come

“We’re here, sir,” The driver said. Sakusa peeked through the windows, they stopped in front of a building illuminated with warm lights. The front was adorned with greenery and black tiles, sculptures of dragons standing proud near the entrance. It _looked_ expensive.

“I bet one room costs as much as my college tuition,” Hinata whispered.

Sakusa wanted to point out that, technically, Hinata didn’t pay any tuition. He decided against it, he got the idea anyway.

They entered the lobby, immediately finding his mother sitting on one of the couches, dressed in an elegant white jumpsuit with sparkling gold jewelry around her neck, accenting her collarbones.

“Kiyoomi, hun,” she greeted. She pecked her son’s cheek and nodded in acknowledgement towards Hinata. “You’re 5 minutes late,”

“There was traffic,” he simply answered. His mom didn’t press into the matter more, leading them to the function hall without saying much other than the usual ‘how’s school’ and whatnot.

“I’m glad you brought another friend with you, he seems more decent than that vile man from before,” she says, not sparing the two a single glance as if she didn’t just insult one of their friends right in front of them.

Hinata softly tugged at Sakusa’s sleeves, “She’s scary, I might actually piss my pants,”

Sakusa shot him a disgruntled look, “Please don’t. Or else I’ll be forced to bring Atsumu next time,”

“Well, wouldn’t you like that,” Hinata wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sakusa cringed at the thought.

Mrs. Sakusa pushed the huge double doors in front of them (Hinata let out a small surprised sound, those doors look _heavy_ ), revealing an excessively large hall with fancy gold and black designs, boasting a massive chandelier in the center.

“I’m gonna burst,” Hinata chokes out.

Sakusa sighed in exasperation but scanned the room for a toilet. They walked deeper into the hall, once he saw one of the staffs, he signaled for her and asked to show Hinata to the nearest restroom.

Sakusa drifted around, walking from table to table. He didn’t want to interact with anyone, but he had to, especially with their business partners. Nights like these are the best time to start an economical relationship and forming connections were considered the utmost priority.

He engaged in idle talk, occasionally commenting when needed. Sometimes he would grab a glass of champagne from a server passing by, listening to some men in their mid 40s talking about stocks and investments. As a business student, he enjoyed listening to people talking about it. Sakusa likes to think of it as an educational trip.

His father seemed to sense his misery and approached the group, a smile plastered on his face.

“Hello gentlemen, excuse me but I’ll have the borrow my son for a bit,”

Once they’ve created distance between the group, his father leaned closer to whisper something to his ear, “I’ll be introducing you to a very important future partner. Whatever happens, do not do anything that will upset them,”

He has know idea who this partner is but if his dad is acting like a dog finally getting a sniff of his favorite treat after days of starvation, then they must really mean _business._

Sakusa nodded along, decided to just keep his questions to himself for now. He couldn’t shake off the bad feeling he was getting, suddenly, he had this urge to snatch Hinata and leave right at this moment.

They stopped a few feet away from a door leading to a private room. His father looked at him in the eye and grabbed both of his shoulders, grip unusually tight. He had never seen his old man look so serious.

“Always remember, everything that we’re doing is for your future,” then he opened the doors.

— 

In the room, there were his parents, him and the Ushijima family. 

Surprised was an understatement. If you don’t know who the Ushijima Group is, then you’re seriously living under a rock. They’re one of the biggest and oldest name in the business world, owning pretty much every major brand name you can think of. They have several factories manufacturing the most mundane things, to sum it up, they’re _everywhere_. Realistically speaking, if they were to disappear one day, the Japanese economy would surely take a hit. 

Sakusa couldn’t pinpoint what he was feeling, it was just a flurry of emotions. Emotions that he didn’t want to deal with. It felt like there was a black hole in front of him, ready to pull him in when he least expects it. Not knowing what was beyond it made Sakusa terrified. 

He didn’t even know why he was needed here, he has yet to formally be part of his family’s business affairs. 

“Good evening, Mrs. Sakusa,” the man, probably the president of the corporation, greeted.

They shared their formalities. Finally, they were invited to sit down with them. Sitting across each other, Sakusa finally took notice of the other young man inside the room. 

The Ushijima Family’s second son, Ushijima Wakatoshi.

He had olive-brown hair that was parted, bangs hanging over his eyebrows. His face held a blank expression, smiling and talking only when needed to. He wore a crisp black vest with a white dress shirt, leaving the two upper buttons unbuttoned and dark gray slacks. His attire would usually pass as inappropriate in such a formal event but he’s the son of the Ushijima group, no one would bother calling him out on it.

And well, he made it look good anyway.

Sakusa’s mother’s voice snapped him out of his trance, “Kiyoomi, this is Ushijima Wakatoshi,”

Sakusa faced Ushijima with the best business smile he could muster and nodded in acknowledgement, “Hello, Ushijima-san,” 

Ushijima returned his smile, “Good evening Kiyoomi,” 

Sakusa was a bit taken aback. It’s a bit rude to call him by his first name in their first meeting, but then again, there were three Sakusas in the room. Maybe he was overthinking it, probably just some minor detail he should brush off.

Ushijima seemed to notice the confusion in Sakusa’s face and chuckled softly, his deep voice resonating throughout the private room, “You can call me Wakatoshi. Let’s drop the formalities, we are to be wed after all,”

“Excuse me?”

Sakusa’s mother cautiously placed a hand on her son’s shoulder. Sakusa’s mind immediately stopped functioning, no thoughts flowing through, still taking the time to register what was the bomb that they just dropped on him.

_Maybe I heard it wrong. But I have good hearing? Maybe he mistook me for someone else. Yup, gotta stay calm. Plus, why would they choose Kiyoomi, of all people—_

“Kiyoomi, meet your fiance, Ushijima Wakatoshi,”


	2. the enigma that is ushijima wakatoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima Wakatoshi (24) visits Sakusa Kiyoomi (23), unintentionally insults Hinata Shoyo (22), and unconsciously talks shit about Itachiyama University.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was planning on updating every week but here i am, one month later! sorry aa my classes started and i've got exams in 2 days but what's a better way of procrastinating than this amirite folks
> 
> sending sum ushisaku love, enjoy! x

“Kiyoomi, meet your fiance, Ushijima Wakatoshi,”

Fiance. Sakusa has a fiance and he didn’t even know about it until _ now _ .

His mother’s words echoed at the back of his mind, like those sitcoms where the main character stares off into space, looking all dumb as one phrase continuously repeats as it fades into background noise.

Sakusa just felt stupid. 

He tried to find the right words to say. His brain short circuited not even a second ago, now it’s going through all of the possible things he can say to at least save the atmosphere of the room at light speed.

_ “I’m so glad!”  _ but he isn’t and Sakusa wouldn’t dare to lie in front of such people.

_ “It’s a pleasure,”  _ no it’s fucking not.

_ “I’d honestly rather not,”  _ Sakusa wouldn’t even have to be worried about the marriage, not when his body is buried 6 feet underground.

So what does he say? A very intelligent, “Ah, is that so?”

Wakatoshi’s eyes twinkled in amusement. Sakusa had a feeling this man was making fun of him, not that he could tell, the dude was practically emotionless throughout the whole exchange, so he followed through with an important question.

“W-When was this decided?” He tried to keep his irritation toned down. He balled his hands into a fist, letting the nails dig into his palms as a reminder to stay calm.

“Oh my, you didn’t tell him, Mrs. Sakusa?” Ushijima’s mother gasped in surprise.

Sakusa’s mom feigned a smile, laughing comically, “It was supposed to be a surprise! I knew he would be okay with it, anyway,” She quickly shot a glance at Sakusa’s direction, as if telling him to not comment any further.

  
  


He is not okay with it, he never even discussed marriage with his parents even once. She should’ve at least given him a heads up. They should’ve at least given him the chance to finally choose something for himself.

_ But I guess that’s asking for too much, huh?  _ Sakusa muses in his thoughts.

A little part of Sakusa was glad though. His parents were aware that he’s gay and he was happy that they respected that part of him enough to give him a male marriage partner. He half expected them to force him into marrying a woman but apparently they’re better than that.

But, what was the point of this marriage anyway? They’re both guys, it’s not like they can produce a biological heir to inherit the family business or anything (plus, his sister is already doing that, albeit, willingly) so what’s the benefit? Surely, they’re not just setting them up solely for the sake of finding love. This is business, after all.

He looked up to meet with Ushijima’s eyes. Ushijima stared, waiting for him to start talking, “You’re okay with this?”

“I don’t mind. It’s not like I’m dating anyone, so it’s okay for me,” he shrugged flippantly, “What about you? Do you have someone? If you do, we can still cancel this, it’s not like it’s been publicly announced yet,”

Sakusa pressed his lips into a straight line. He felt his father elbowed him softly, not giving him a chance to think.

_ Atsumu. _

But Atsumu wasn’t his, so technically he didn’t have someone.

“No,” he replied, “I don’t have anyone,”

Ushijima gave him a small smile and nodded in appreciation, “Okay, that’s good,”

Mr. Ushijima clapped his hands to gain everyone’s attention, “We’ll formally discuss this in another time, so let’s enjoy the party, shall we?”

While the adults fall into their usual talks about their companies, Sakusa felt his phone vibrate from his pocket. He quickly pulled it out, seeing that he had 3 missed calls from Hinata and various texts.

He completely forgot about Hinata.

**Hinata** : SAKUSA WHERE ARE YOU PEOPLE ARE SCARY HERE

**Hinata** : I CANT SEE UR HAIR??

**Hinata** : there are too many tall people im gonna cry does wealth come with height

**Hinata** : I hid inside a stall again im scared rich people r scary pls save me

**Hinata** : SUM1 IS TAKING A SHIT BESIDE MY STALL 

**Hinata** : rich people still have smelly poop huh thats weird

**Hinata** : SAKUSA SOMEONE WITH ORANGE ISH BROWN HAIR PULLED ME ASIDE IF I DIE TELL MY MOM I LOVE HER 

He sent a short text to Hinata to stay put. “I have to leave, my, uh, friend got lost and he’s kinda freaking out,” he heard his mother click her tongue, probably crossing off Hinata in her mental list of Sakusa’s ‘okay’ friends. Her list is definitely running short.

“Oh, it’s fine!” Mrs. Ushijima merrily responded, “I’m sure we’ll see each other often anyway, enjoy your night Kiyoomi-kun!”

He bid the rest goodbye, making it a point to smile at Wakatoshi.

“Do you want me to drive you home?”

Sakusa’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Wakatoshi’s offer. “I’ll have to politely decline,” he paused, thinking if it sounded rude, “But I’ll surely take you on your offer next time,” he adds.

“I’ll call the driver!” He heard his mom say. He just nodded, not even bothering to spare her a glance, and left.

His eyes immediately scanned the room for his junior and his familiar bright orange hair. It was a difficult task since a lot of people towered over Hinata’s height.

He spotted his cousin, Komori, and approached him. To his luck, he had a very disoriented Hinata stuck to his side.

“Yo, Kiyoomi! Saw your roommate looking lost so I just grabbed him, hope you don’t mind! He looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown,” Komori waved at him, a glass of champagne on his other hand.

Once Hinata saw him, he ran to him and gripped his arm tightly, “Sakusa where were you?!” 

Sakusa patted his head apologetically, “Sorry Hinata, got caught up with some relatives,” Hinata visibly relaxed to his touch.

Hinata let go of his arm, furiously wiping the sweat from his forehead and sighing in relief upon seeing someone he finally knows. Hinata decided that that’s enough rich people parties for the next four months. 

“Komori, thanks for accompanying him,” 

“No worries,” he took a sip of his champagne, “I was getting bored, anyway. You going home soon?”

Sakusa nodded, “Yes, I,” he stopped, not knowing how to say it, “I got some shocking news so,” he trailed off.

Komori’s face quickly morphed into a worried one, “What did they do now?”

“Not much. That’s the problem, it totally caught me off,”

Komori sighed in annoyance, already used to Sakusa’s family’s antics, “Call me later, okay?”

Hinata looked between the two in confusion. 

Honestly, same.

—

“SAKUSA YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED?”

Bokuto’s voice boomed throughout their room, and probably outside too, eyebrows shooting up in surprise while making this really funny face. Sakusa covered his ear on instinct and cringed at the way Bokuto’s voice cracked towards the end.

Hinata’s jaw dropped while Atsumu was deep in thought, seeing as how he rubbed his chin and how his eyes were unfocused.

It was the next day— a Saturday, they’re all eating lunch in their room. Sakusa unintentionally sent a text to their group chat at 2AM about his  _ problem _ , it was supposed to be for Komori but he guessed it’s fine since the chaotic trio were bound to discover it anyway.

Bokuto and Atsumu had classes, so they decided to hold a meeting during lunch— they called it Operation: Find Who Sakusa’s Baby Daddy Is, hence their little get together.

The name didn’t even make sense, but then again, the situation also didn’t.

“What!” Hinata cried out, “While I was having a battle of dominance with those damn rich kids—“

“— you were having a what now?—”

“— you,” he pointed at Sakusa accusingly, “were getting hitched?”

“You know Shoyo, we’re also one of those ‘damn rich kids’,” Sakusa reminds, “and those people are, like, 20 years older than you, don’t refer to them as  _ kids, _ ” Sakusa couldn’t help but correct the younger boy.

“That’s not the point!” Hinata threw his hands in exasperation and collapsed on his bed.

“Plus, it’s not a battle of dominance when you were literally hiding in a bathroom stall, scared shitless,” Hinata turned red at the memory and buried his face on one of his pillows.

Sakusa was going to continue teasing him when Atsumu cut him off, “Kiyoomi,” he muttered in a stern voice, “you’re avoiding the subject,”

There was a sense of authority in Atsumu’s voice. Sure he was a dumbass, but he had an older brother aura that made you want to obey him. Sakusa has been avoiding the subject, not because he didn’t want to talk about it, but because he didn’t know how to.

“Look,” Sakusa rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t know the details—,”

“It’s your engagement, how do you not know the details!” Bokuto yells out.

“You know what his parents are like, Kou,” Atsumu commented.

Hinata sat up from his position, tucking the pillow under his chin, “Is he cute? The guy you’re marrying, I mean?”

“Shoyo-kun is that really important—?”

“Finally asking the real questions!”

The other two whipped their heads to look at Sakusa, anticipating his answer. Did he find Ushijima attractive? Objectively, yes. He was tall and well built. His smile was charming, had large hands and his features weren’t...bad. He’d be an ideal husband for anyone out there. 

But he wasn’t  _ Atsumu.  _ Which is dumb, because if Sakusa was looking for someone like Atsumu then he should’ve went after the guy’s twin instead.

Sakusa looked away, not wanting to let that train of thought go on deeper, “Yeah, I guess,” he mumbled out.

Hinata shrieked. Bokuto cheered from the other side while Atsumu looked genuinely shocked.

“Who is he?” Bokuto was now leaning close, way too close for comfort.

Sakusa pushed his face away, groaning, “Ugh, I don’t want to tell you!”

“But do you  _ like _ him?”

He looked at Atsumu. 

_ No, but I like you. _

He swallowed those words back down, internally cringing at the way he made that sappy remark, “I don’t know, I’ve never had a decent conversation with him. He’s okay with the engagement though, says he doesn’t really care,”

“But _are_ _you_? Are you okay with it?”

Why was Atsumu asking so many questions? They were hitting way too close to home. Questions that Sakusa had already asked himself last night as he struggled to fall asleep. Even up until now, they still remain unanswered.

This was way too much, he was only 23, he hasn’t even graduated yet! And now he’s suddenly engaged to a man he had never even met? 

Dare he quote Elsa, you can’t marry a man you just met!

And as corny as it sounds, he at least wanted to marry someone he actually loved.

“It’s not like I have a choice—,“

He got cut off by Bokuto’s alarm. Bokuto always sets an alarm 10 minutes before his classes start to avoid being late. “Ah shit! The building is way too far, gotta blast,”

“Oh, same,” Atsumu checked their wall clock.

“Oi,” Sakusa’s voice halted the two’s movements, “Clean up your mess before you leave,”

They had no choice but to oblige.

“I have to go down too! Gotta meet some groupmates,” Hinata says to no one in particular.

Sakusa decided to go with them and study at the library. Staying in the room might make him go insane, he had to go somewhere public to take his mind off of things. Finals was two weeks away but it’d never hurt to start studying early.

After a minute of reprimanding the sloppy way the two cleaned, he threw on a gray hoodie and grabbed his books. 

—

They were all going in the same direction, the walk to the library seemingly taking forever. The four of them talked about their incoming finals and their plans for the one week break after the exams.

“Omi-omi,” Bokuto poked his arm, pouting, “I want to know who he is!”

“I am quite intrigued with the sudden developments of our dear Kiyoomi’s now-existing love life, therefore I would also like to know who the man that caught the stone that is this gloomy boy’s heart—,”

“Atsu-senpai, stop talking like that, you sound more annoying than usual,”

“He,” Sakusa speaks before this escalates to something even more troublesome, “is no one. You probably don’t even know him,”  _ lies, he’s famous as heck _ , “so stop asking about him. He seems like a nice person, and that’s enough for me,”

Atsumu faked a laugh, “Omi, your parents wouldn’t sell you off to someone who’s  _ just nice _ —,”

“Kiyoomi,” 

He didn’t even notice that they’ve passed by the school’s main gate. Before Sakusa could get mad at the way Atsumu said those words, he turned around to see the source of the voice.

“Ushijima-san,” he respectfully bows in greeting.

_ Why is he here?  _ We just met yesterday! I didn’t want to see him this soon, not when I’m still apprehensive about our engagement.

Ushijima Wakatoshi was at their school gate, leaning over his expensive white car, looking expensive  _ himself _ . He had his hands inside the pockets of his dress pants, relaxed as if he didn’t just appear out of nowhere.

“Didn’t I say you can call me Wakatoshi? Even a nickname will do,” 

Sakusa heard Bokuto mumble out a small ‘holy shit’ and he couldn’t ignore the way Hinata’s eyes went as big as saucers. 

“Japan!” The orange haired kid screams suddenly, rudely pointing at Ushijima. Bokuto immediately smacked his finger away.

Atsumu put a protective hand on Sakusa’s shoulder. Ushijima quips a brow at the gesture but doesn’t make a move.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi from the Ushijima Family group,” Ushijima pulled out three business cards from his wallet, walking towards them. He hands each of them a card, “I am also Kiyoomi’s fiance. I assume you are his friends? If so, then it’s a pleasure to meet you, I hope we can all get along in the future,”

“Wow, your way of speaking totally fits you!” Hinata excitedly shook Ushijima’s hand. Atsumu shot Hinata a baffled look.

Ushijima gave him a polite smile, “Thank you, little one,”

“What!” If you look closely, you can see the fumes coming out of Hinata’s ears, the tips turning red. Hinata is, by all means, not small. He’s 5”6 at most, but being surrounded by men who were all over 6 feet made him look tiny.

“Sakusa, you’re gonna marry the guy who called me  _ little _ ?” his brows knitted together in a comical way. He’s not really angry, he probably just wanted to see Ushijima’s reaction, “I do not approve of this marriage!”

“I apologize if I upset you, I didn’t know what your name was. Are you perhaps scouting the university for next year?” Ushijima asked as a way to diffuse the situation, but he was just adding more fuel to the fire. “Itachiyama University is an amazing school, but if you’re planning to take business, Schweiden International School is a better option,”

Bokuto stepped forward and placed his hands forward, “Whoa there young man, Itachiyama slander right in front of my salad? Nuh-uh,”

Sakusa’s pretty sure Ushijma was one second away from asking  _ where  _ the hell the salad was.

“That was not my intention. I was just saying that Schweiden is the better business school. But I heard the Science related programs in this university are great, so take what you will with that information,” Ushijima rattles on.

“I’m already a second year!” Hinata proclaimed proudly, puffing out his chest to appear buffer.

Ushijima didn’t know what to say, “Is that so? You don’t look like it so I just assumed— ,”

“Guys,” Sakusa cuts him off before the gremlin finally snaps and attacks him, “don’t you have classes? You’re gonna be late,”

“He called me small!”

“Dude, he literally just shamed your university! Boo, shame on your ancestors!”

“My ancestors are dead—,” 

“I don’t think this marriage is gonna work out Omi-Omi,”

Sakusa rubbed his temples. He could already feel his blood pressure shooting up, “Shut up. Go to your classes, we’ll talk later,”

Atsumu and Hinata could barely drag Bokuto away. Bokuto struggled as he pointed at Ushijima dramatically, “This is not over! We will avenge the honor of Itachiyama!”

Ushijima waved at them with a deadpan expression.

Sakusa fiddled with his books as he faced the other man, “What are you doing here?”

“I was wondering if we could get lunch,”

“I already ate,”

Ushijima nodded, “Coffee it is then,”

Sakusa paused.  _ Isn’t this technically a date? _

“Let’s go, Kiyoomi.”

Sakusa thought of ways to get himself out of this situation but his body betrayed him.

He took a step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter might be ~sPiCy~ so


End file.
